


Second Choice

by Sangerin



Category: Mona Lisa Smile (2003)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, cattiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always been the second choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Choice

At the Spring Fling their Freshman year, Connie knew that the boy Betty set her up with was the last of Spencer’s friends left without a date.

The summer between Sophomore and Junior years Connie and Giselle were inseparable, until Connie realised that it was Joan’s name Giselle was calling. 

When Joan said during the winter of Junior year that she was ‘curious’, it was Connie she explored. That was, until Betty relented and took Joan back.

So when Betty -- married, self-assured Betty -- said that Connie had been Charlie’s second choice, what alternative did she have but to believe her?


End file.
